Field
The field of this disclosure relates to space-polarization modulated communications.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless telecommunications have permeated almost every sector of life. As wireless communication expands, the demands placed upon the reliability and efficiency of wireless technology increase. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide new techniques for efficiently and effectively performing wireless communication.